Unstoppable, Unbeatable
by Apirka
Summary: There is such beauty in death that paints everything red.


Warnings: dark!Sparrow, vague descriptions of violence, lots of death and some hints of Sparrow/Hammer and Sparrow/Reaver.

* * *

><p>It's the strangest thing, Sparrow thinks as his sword cuts through Thag's neck and he watches the bandit's arms flail one last time as the head falls to the ground. Blood spills from the neck, blood is on his sword, on his clothes, skin, hair.<p>

It's the strangest things how beautiful it is.

–

Sparrow is not quite sure why he should feel any responsibility, but Theresa assures him that he will and he nods; Theresa is usually right.

–

He's laughing as he cuts down the hobbes, one after the other. Such pathetic creatures.

–

He's laughing just as much when he fights Dash's bandits; they are weak, their leader is weak.

Almost not worth the bullet in his brain.

–

It's almost funny how surprised Sparrow is that killing Hollow Men is no fun. He's not quite sure why – perhaps because they are already dead.

Or perhaps because there is nothing beautiful about it. There's no beauty in rotting bodies, there's no beauty in death that doesn't pain everything red.

It's a good, thing, though, if Sparrow thinks about it; his current companion doesn't seem like she'd like anyone who thinks death is beautiful, and he is, surprisingly, quite fond of her.

–

Watching her cry hurts. He's suddenly reminded of how terrible death can be, thinks of Rose and feels sick.

–

It doesn't take long for him to forget again as he notices someone standing outside the destroyed citadel in Rookridge.

–

No one has ever racked up the points as fast as he, they tell Sparrow. The shadows will be pleased, they say, and he smiles and nods and seeks the one who will be his ultimate sacrifice.

He wonders, though, if they know that it is only the prize he's after – why should he care about the shadows?

–

Sparrow laughs as she shouts at him, her voice a mix of fear and betrayal. But the sword is well worth all the work, and she hadn't been as pretty as the ghost had promised, anyway.

–

There's a special pleasure in killing Lucien's henchmen. There's a special beauty to their blood painting Garth's tower red. But by the time Sparrow climbs back down defeat leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and it has all become so very ugly.

–

He doesn't laugh because of Hammer, but he can't stop himself from smiling, as his sword cuts through bandits and balverines alike, unstoppable, unbeatable. It is exhilarating.

–

The Crucible is beautiful.

When Garth is free, he will come back, he promises himself.

–

Sparrow thinks of the shadows and wonders what their worshippers would think about the Spire. He hears steps behind him, the guard tells him to go to the Commandant and he shudders.

There has to be beauty in this, somewhere. He just can't see it yet.

–

He'd thought he had changed; surely there is no way he hasn't. When his hand curls around the sword and he cuts a guard's chest open, the blood spills everywhere and he knows that he was right. He knows that he was wrong.

He doesn't suppress the laughter around Garth. He doesn't have the strength.

–

This time, not even Hammer's presence can stop him. Sparrow doesn't understand why she looks at him like that – the guards deserve it anyway. He doesn't understand why it makes him feel so sick, either.

–

The Banshee mocks him and he shoots. He knows Rose would hate what he's become. It doesn't matter any more.

–

Reaver is a man to his taste – cold and cruel, with no care of the life of others. Someone who would never look at him the way Hammer does. It's almost disappointing when Reaver sends him away.

–

When he comes back, wearing freshly bought clothes because he hadn't been able to get the blood stains out of the old ones, he really is disappointed.

Still, he takes the seal and sets off; hopefully he won't have to go through Wraithmarsh again after this. It is such a boring place.

–

Sparrow isn't very surprised when Reaver betrays him. He isn't very angry either – certainly not after Reaver shoots a guard about to slice his head off.

It doesn't really matter if Reaver intended to help him or not.

–

He doesn't even have the time to cry before Lucien shoots him, too.

–

Rose's presence is so gentle and soothing, it almost hurts.

The familiar sight of dead and twisted bodies is almost comforting.

–

Lucien's death feels like there's something symbolic about it, somehow. Sparrow rather likes it, even with the lack of blood.

–

He hopes Rose won't come back and throws the ball again, watching his dog run after it.

–

You will become a king, Theresa reveals to him, and so he fights. Between all of it he finds her; she's beautiful and fragile and will be the queen of the kingdom he's building out of blood, death and fire.

–

The child is light in his arms and he leans down to kiss her.

–

The second one is just as light and he laughs softly as she pets its head.

–

It's the last days before he is crowned when the boy runs away and Sparrow goes after him. He tears through the hobbes one by one and only when he holds his son does he notice that he hasn't laughed. That he hasn't laughed at death in a long time.

–

He watches the boys play, smiles and wonders if Rose might finally visit now.


End file.
